


where the earth splits the sea

by lukacouffaine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Meta, Tragedy, some beast boy/terra, terra/raven if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: Terra craves the sound of rocks splitting. The mudslides that spill from the cracks of the earth. Terra knows why but she refuses to embrace the urge. Terra is running. She is always running.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	where the earth splits the sea

Terra craves the sound of rocks splitting. The mudslides that spill from the cracks of the earth. Terra knows why but she refuses to embrace the urge. Terra is running. She is running since she since she got the curse powers

Terra was a princess. A bastard child of the King and a servant girl. Yet, she was still treated as one. As though a full sibling of her brother. Her blood is supposed to run gold like his.

The blood runs bright red when Terra is taken for experiments. Even her brother is taken. Terra snaps. She wants to bury the entire kingdom for doing this to her. Terra gets her wish. Terra brings destruction to the lab. She brings it down with her own strength. The earth buries everything. She only stops when her brother is shaking her shoulders.

Terra looks around.

Terra has killed thirty people from her anger.

Terra still feels the urge to cause more choas. Terra is scared of the urge. So she runs. When she returns, after some thought. Her brother isn't there. She calls out for him. Terra brother had also ran. Was it to look for her..or was it because he was scared of being caught because of her murder. Was he scared of her?

Terra leaves. Vows to never come back. Never be used that way again.

* * *

Terra still feels the urge for mudslides and earthquakes. The power seems to vibrate in her hands. Make them glow. Terra knows it's active due to her emotions. Terra still feels so much anger. Het anger needs release. Terra looks for a healthy release.

Terra has powers. Terra can be a hero.

Yet, once again, the emotions are there. Terra panics. She is responsible for so much damage. So much innocent people are harmed. Terra has more blood on her hands.

Choas leads to death. Death leads her to run. Running leads her to the Titans. The Titan lead to broken promises. Broken promises leads to Slade. Slade will lead to more Chaos.

A full cycle. Terra wants control. She needs control.

* * *

Raven has so much control. It's almost sickening how easy it looks. With only some slip ups. Raven knows how to hide those slip ups. Make it seem like no big deal. The Titans accept that. Terra wishes she knew the secret to control. One without Slade.

Terra cannot tell Raven this. That would mean that Terra would have to come clean about Slade.

Slade tells her not to open up. Tell them what they want to hear. Not need to. Have them open up completely to her.

Starfire is easy. Starfire is an open book who seeks happiness despite her prisoner past. How can she be so casual about being a prisoner. When Terra was one and snapped.

Beast Boy obviously has a think for her. Terra may have one back. Terra tries not to act on her. She is working with Slade. Slade said relationships are useless. Terra thinks perhaps Slade is a hypocrite since he keeps photos of a women with two boys in a photograph in the base. Slade put it away as soon as he noticed it was out. They don't talk about it. Terra knows not to talk about. Terra knows Slade as a family. He may love them in whatever twisted way. Terra is not allowing herself to love. Her love will not be twisted like Slade with the people in the photograph.

Cyborg trusts Terra enough to teach her how to use the computer. Easy data hacking for later. They eat good food together. Cyborg reminds Terra of her brother. The brother who abandoned her. The brother she lies to herself by saying she hates him.

Robin gives Terra the files of villains she must know. Of course Slade is in it. Soon Robin just leaves doors open. Like the files. Terra reads all the files at two a.m. Terra learns a lot.

Raven is the opposite. Raven is shut. Terra learns almost nothing from Raven. Since Raven knows something is off about Terra. And God, she is right in so may ways. There is so much wrong with Terra.

* * *

Terra opens up to Raven. Terra spills her heart to Raven one night when she's in the verge of a panic attack. Terra is feeling the chaos rise in her. She wants to run. Terra had never been in one place for so long in years. She wants to run. She wants to run. SHE WANTS TO RUN. THE ONLY WAY TO DO SO IS SO DESTROY SOMETHING FOR THEY CAN HATE HER ENOUGH. ALL BEFORE SHE REVEALS HER LOYALTY TO SLADE...

Raven takes Terra to her room. Raven room is dark. Unlike her own. Terra should be taking notes of what it looks like. Yet her mind is racing.

She spill to Raven.

Raven spills back.

Raven also feels the urges. Raven feels the urge to destroy. Wrap the world in the darkness inside her. Raven also has blood on her hands. Of her people from a dimension she is from. Terra laughs a little because wow? Ravens an alien? Raven laughs a little back? Raven isnt an alien. Dimensions are different. Raven is totally an alien.

Terra cries for Raven. Raven is suffering so much. Terra issue is to small compared to her.

Raven doesn't cry. Raven has that much control.

Both girls lay in bed together. Raven falls deep asleep. Terra can't because she's paying attention to how pretty she is.

It's about thirty minutes later does she hear a beep in her left ear. Terra forgot to take the device off. Slade is on the other line. Slade is there. He heard everything. It's useful information he was handed. Terra throws the device to the other side of the room. Slade invaded her privacy. She hates Slade. Terra continues looking at Raven. The way her breaths are hallow. Terra falls asleep at 7 a.m.

* * *

Once again. Slade is there. Terra realizes Slade is always there. He's especially there to crash her date with Beast Boy. How utterly embarrassing.

How utterly embarresing is her expression in the mirror. What was she shocked for? She saw this day coming. She is still not prepared. How utterly embarresing. She can almost laugh if her heart wasn't broken due to Beasst Boy words. He promised he would never leave her. He is supposed to love her.

Terra stops staring at herself in the mirror after she officially betrays the Titans. Her appearance is still neat because Slade loves neatness and perfection. Even her hair is neat. No split ends. It's growing long but Terra feels no urge to cut it. Even if it falls on top of one of her eyes.

When Terra left the Titans, the urge is left behind. Subdued with endless harsh training.

When Terra meets the Titans again. To destory them. The urge still isn't there. The urge of destruction through earth. It's not there. Terra wants it to be there. She NEEDS it to be there.

She needs the urge to suffocate her like when she suffocated those scientists. Terra is supposed to be angry since they hate her now. Yet Terra doesn't. So she has to fakes it.

* * *

Terra does feel anger when she confronts Raven again. The urge still isn't there. Yet it's twitching in her fingers. Her hands are glowing as always. Why is Raven still so calm? Terra needs Raven to snap. She needs Raven to hate her the most. Raven had spilled her heart out to her.

She needs the girl who is always in control to not feel in control. To make her feel the same way.

And boy..does Raven snap.

Terra spills words she always wanted to say. Raven nearly kills her.

It's scary. Raven is scary.

Raven darkness feels equal to her here. Terra snaps back and buries Ravrn in the urge. Suffocating her lungs like the scientist. In Raven last gasp..it sounds like the innocent lives Terra has claimed also.

* * *

Terra is weak. She let's them live. It comes back to bite her in the back. Terra is cornered by the Titans who have now completely turned their backs on her. Why is she so shocked?

Terra runs. She feels like she is ten again. She wants to run to her Daddy. Not the Daddy who betrayed her to the labs. The Daddy who read her stories of Knights and Dragons. The Daddy who loved her.

The closest thing to a Dad is Slade. She runs to him in her ten year old mind. Terra is running to Slade hoping he protests her like Daddy did when she was scared of thunderstorms.

Slade is not her Daddy. He knows she is weak and beats the weakness out of her. He's angry. This is the first time she seen Slade to angry.

Slade held so much destruction and darkness in him. Except he knows when to use it. He knows the words to use. What punches to pack.

Terra feels the golden blood that turned red come back. She's ten. Terra feel the first time she craved the sound of rocks splitting. The mudslides that spill from the cracks of the earth. Terra wants to have Slade suffocate with his own darkness. The darkness he has poured into her. The darkness he helped control. The control she longed for he provided for his sick use.

Terra wants to laugh because she's back at the good guy side with her friends. She smiles one last time to Beast Boy and the others.

Since Slade is dead. Soon Terra will be too.

Terra knows her soul with always crave the chaos. It will always as long as she is alive. There is so much damage at her end of the stick. Her soul is damaged.

Terra fully embraces the urge when she becomes the earth. Since it always wanted her to her to he part of it to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking too much about Terra. Made an edgy vent piece for her. Ahhhh!


End file.
